precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Thoughts
Updates The wikia is in need of a cleanup. there are a lot of ideas within it that could be revised. It would be better to clean up existing ideas rather than to add new things. Have fun. Thoughts *an item that must be obtained through bartering with an NPC, he will accept rare Praetorian items in exchange for it. this is the only location to get this item *“After four thousand years, you learn to plan for betrayal.” *the longer you stay alive, the weaker your allies become, the longer the main antagonist stays alive, the weaker the land becomes. *a small faction that split away from the main faction and now opposes it, but is very similar and was once allied with the faction. *a vassal of Hirota, or at least I was. *All AI in the game is handled by lists. AI will do the most important thing on their list primarily. *unrefined drink *outland sword *i'd rather not be injured before the war begins. *an item that is replaced with another item after the faction falls. *a gourd that when seeds are added to it it increases in liquid *the first boss is killable but only by the very few, when ths boss wins he chops off your arm. *The player first encounters the Hives during the quest What Tomorrow Brings. *the town was called Ironbark, due to it's Iron which it had produced internally. it's strong walls surrounded the Iron Valley; until it started to produce steel, and then the town was renamed Steelbark. *a faction which seems small and seems confined within towns, however, they have their own large town that like their buildings in other towns only accepts members of the faction. *Prince droid heads are valuable, because the person who buys them uses them to effectively resurrect new princes. *an activity that rewards keys, and those keys have different qualities and unlock different rooms. the key you get is completely random. *robotic limbs are actually better than hiver limbs and some are situational enough to be better than human limbs. *an area where rebuilding a shrine will allow you to make sacred oil which you can use to cure the surrounding corruption of the area, but it will eventually be corrupted again. you can try to keep it cured and even unlock a quest to permanently cure it. *during the precursor campaign, you are brought back into existence by precursors that lost their old overlord, and you become their overlord. the gameplay is focused around reclaiming the things left behind by the old overlord. *an npc in a cell at the end of a dungeon, if you kill the jailor and unlock the cell and free the prisoner, he will give you another key whicxh is incredibly useful. *although potions are hard to make and rare, their effects stack. *if your strength is high enough and you hit something, the weapon and whatever your hitting with it can cease to exist. *the ability to reload your save and try again is actually a game mechanic obtained by extremely difficult means that most players won't be able to obtain. if obtained it will be acknowledged by npcs across the world, some npcs will even refuse to fight you honorably since they know within the infinite possibilites of reloading, they will always lose. *from the earth...he draws strength....our earth....our strength.. *when presenting the narrative to the reader include no hard dates at all, maybe just a single hard date so that they can piece the rest of the timeline in place, make sure the timeline is coherent and makes sense on this side though. *an area that is essentially a starting area without a starting faction there, so if you choose to abandon your current start, you can go here. *an item used during a quest might become very significant and common for later quests in the chain or other chains. *a location that was very important, but it's power in the world waned. It was then only guarded by a small handful of guards, who renamed it, before those guards were defeated. *broken droid faction, will support player. *a boss that permanently makes one of your abilities weaker, changing it forever. *an item that allows you to unlock a new talent tree. *during the heart of the world encounter, the heart of the world will take permanent damage, this is a main moment in the game that will split the timeline into three seperate timelines, the restoration of magic, the sealing of magic, or the destruction of magic timelines. The conclusion of this fight may effect major lum-based factions and cause them to effectively become powerless, but also the player. *talent trees are faction specific. *talents that don't seem like they'd work together or stack actually do. using talents in intelligent ways can allows for some interesting combinations. *a character that died and has no mortal form, but can become something new to help the surrounding land. *one store that only accepts metal bars as currency. *an ability that is so situational that it only really makes sense to use it for one dungeon, and in that dungeon it is extremely powerful. *transfer a negative effect from someone else to yourself *spells can be stolen or dispelled. *The boss mob appears in the world and is unkillable, then the next time you see him he's in the dungeon. *each race at the start of the game is it's own faction, one race might be hostile to another races cities, or might not be. *some mobs are safespottable, if you're smart about it. *an item obtained from a boss that will make you one level beyond max level. *one faction can eat spoiled meat as if it wasn't spoiled. *when you kill a rare npc, the lum or item that makes them rare is dropped by them and is named by them, when it is looted from them, they will be a normal npc even if resurrected. then that item or lum can be named by you, consuming the lum or equipping that item will make you rare. *I failed once before, but I will not do so again. If you do not do this, I will find another who will. *a mob from far later in the game might appear as a rare mob in a lower level area of the game, and be level scaled appropriately but drop the same resources as if it was the real thing. *"I am your creator. You were in my care even before you were born." *a dungeon where you collect a unique buff item after every boss which can be used instantly or kept, the buffs interact in unique ways. if you use all of the buffs together, it is extremely powerful. if you don't use the items are all then you can use them to blast open a door to another boss and additional loot. The buffs can be used outside of the dungeon *all dungeons can only be completed once. *A cave which is occupied by a losing faction but serves as a good introductory dungeon experience. *A rod which is part of a profession, and as the profession is levelled, the rod can keep being upgraded until it is usable, and then extremely powerful. *during a quest you can choose which item to pick up, out of 10's of them. You only require one, and you can choose which one that is. *your arms/legs can be crippled. if you take too much damage within a short amount of time you may permanently lose an arm/leg. *droids are generally better at everything, but can't heal and need to repair. *you need to find pages of an operations manual which can take a long time, then when you reassemble the manual, it can be used to unlock an area permanently. *abilties you've been using for most of the game which you realize are powerful, but wrong and destructive and corrupting. and immediately stop using. *for 200 years the Nayans have ruled from Weathertop, Now the sages no longer obey. the time has come for a new Precursor to become emperor. *the heart of mar has awoken, and now it is time to defeat our enemies. *diamyo *until recently, our home province was ruled by the isage clan.the isage are all but ousted from our home province, nevertheless, some resistance remains to the northwest; we must crush what remains of our former rulers once and for all. *once masters of the northern reaches, our authority is now in jepoardy. *boss fights in the perspective of wc3. *then you'll understand, you were following in my footsteps all along. *There are three versions of Naya, his echo, his shadow and the true Naya. His echo is from the far shattered past where Naya was first defeated, his shadow is from his metacrisis - what he once was, the warrior he can no longer be and has to let die for his legacy to continue. And finally, the real Naya, who he currently is, trying to recover his echo and abandon his own shadow. *an item so powerful that the entire area you're in only exists because of that item, and you pick it up as part of a quest to transport it. *Naya must answer for what he has done, and must not be allowed to cause further destruction upon our world. The Praetorians and the Amaria will come together as one, we will succeed where so many before us have failed, the Praetorian crusade comes for you Naya. *you were right Amari, i did send them into die, their lives...are meaningless....but yours....you've left yourself exposed, praetorian. *following in an enemies footsteps following their every step until you eventually confront them and become them. *a sworn enemy that becomes an ally. *an item that is powerful and can be equipped, but optionally has an ability where it will be permanently destroyed instantaneously for great effect. *an enemy faction helping you because they have no other choice. *The far larger army that takes you in and helps you and your few warriors out suddenly turns on you in the middle of the conflict, meaning that the enemy and your once allies are now hostile. *things became petrified because in that period there was no bacteria that liked to eat carbon. *it erodes things faster than other things *The heart of the world...the only thing left that prevents the collapse of existence itself. I never would have believed I would need to be the one to destroy it. *All because you happen to have a darkness sealing sword on your back. *An enemy you ally with then betrays you taking a town, which you then reconquer. *You mean this? *Naya wanted to reclaim his ancestors ancient lands and domains for himself, reawakening their ancient monoliths. *you see many members of routed, surrendering enemy armies walking past you to their surrender or to join your cause. *when characters are killed, sometimes they revert to a soulstone, which can be used to bring them back into existence. *Naya's army was mostly routed, with hundreds of precursors dying, but he survived and started to make his new warriors reclaim old territories. *items given to you in combat that can be permanently kept *a character that becomes so weak after a defeat that the character would die if they didn't bond with another character to simply exist in a half-life; the character, then, much later, retains their full strength. *the player may be too weak to do certain things, like pulling a rusted lever, they need Naya's Gauntlets to open these which they obtain far later in the game. *A character that is defeated then has all of his lums drained by Naya, Naya becomes far stronger and visually changes, before Naya can leave, the character stands up to fight him for a second time and wins. destroying Naya. *a character who only talks via inaudible text. *over the course of the game, locations are entirely destroyed and captured by Naya, making them inaccessible, the player should aim to visit these prior to this; although this may not always be possible. *a boss that gets stronger the more players that defeat it. *a character that plays music that can be heard in the far distance, and this gives the player a feeling of familiarity and reminds them they're not alone, even after hours of playing alone. *a mob that instead of doing temporary damage actually permanently removes your health. *when you give a quest to an NPC whilst making the game, the quest rewards the NPC gives out should also be added to their inventory. *more mount & blade style capture/loss/forming/reforming of cities would be cool in the lore. *only have one dlc. it's a pain in the ass to install and extremely expensive, in the advertising and in reality, it doesn't do anything at all but spawn a white light behind a rock wall that you need to stand at a very specific angle to ever see. *The armor was preserved even after the destruction of their homeland, and is mentioned in numerous legends, alongside the names of those who are said to have gone beyond death. *one day the fire would fade, and the pariah would inherit the world, his world. *the walls were not for protection, the warrior had a duty. the walls were meant to imprison them. *the dark world is formed in the sacred realm. *A warrior, he's still in there somewhere, but his legacy can only live on with his death. *a warrior that seeked to destroy and was consumed by what he seeked to destroy. *During their subsequent playthroughs, the player is far more likely to complete the harder options with relative ease. *back to a time where all is lost. *some say the pariah were the most immortal of all. *Creatures and Opponents are confusing on purpose and you don't know the story, you learn more about them through items, not necessarily spoken words. the purpose of this is to inspire the player to imagine. *a boss that isn't really a boss and it's just an illusion *an item of huge importance actually received in the game by the player is then placed in the world permanently and offers permanent bonus *an item of once huge importance now has no use at all and is practically a junk item, but can be picked up anyway. *sacred realm protected *nobody reignited the heart; so people were reborn from the scattered lums of the precursors Naya defeated. *Naya was right all along. *You join Naya's guard after you kill Naya. *the guild dissapears after you kill the boss, so if you want the questline and the benefits you need to do that before killing the boss. *people reach the end of the old content and just camp there waiting and happy, like a garden of eden of only the most dedicated, waiting for the day the new content will be released. *one type of items called lord lums which can be returned to their rightful place, to ressurect Petrifach for very positive results, or consumed like other lums if the player doesn't know how they work or doesn't want to use them for their intended purpose.